Snowed In
by jollyrancher-25
Summary: One-Shot: Leah and Jacob are stuck in his car during a blizzard with no heat. They have to keep warm some how right? Shenanigans ensue!


**Sexy Disclaimer to go with sexy story: Dont own Twilight**

* * *

The streets will be clean, they said. Don't worry about the snow, they said. Sons of bitches! That was the last time I take advice from my brother and stepfather. I just wanted to be in my own home before the blizzard hit, yet here I was, stuck in the center of said blizzard. I could barely see a few inches ahead of me and I wasn't sure I was even on the road anymore. As if a cherry on top of the already fucked up situation, my check engine light came on. I smacked the dash board of my 2011 VW beetle.

"Oh. Come one baby. Don't do this to me," I said just as my car began to slow down to a halt. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and cussed under my breath. I careened off of the road and parked on the side just as my car and heat shut off. I was going to freeze in the snow ridden streets of Forks. I hadn't even wanted to come back home but my mom had guilted me into coming to see Seth before his wedding in April. I don't know why I couldn't have done this in the weeks leading up to his wedding. I would have just gotten him a stripper.

I sighed and looked around. Do I dare get out of the car to look around? I tried to peek out of my window and saw a blanket of white starting to cover it.

"Shit," I mumbled. I reached into my back pocket to call AAA or at least Charlie but life being the bitch it always was, there was no reception. Goddamn smartphones. I groaned and rested my head on the seat's head rest and closed my eyes. A headache pounded in the back of my head. I could not believe this was happening to me. My life was just full of moments of bad luck.

Just as I checked my watch for the time, a knock at my door startled me. I looked at the door and saw a hand wipe away the snow.

"So this is how I die?" I said to myself "Killed by highway murderer." I cringed before a familiar face smiled through the window. I squinted at the face and cautiously opened the door. I stepped out and faced the man who I've seen before. He was dressed in a large snow jacket, gloves, jeans and snow boots with a hat around his head. His tan skin that was exposed was red due to the cold wind blowing and his dark brown eyes looked like they were almost shut.

"Hey… I saw that you were on the side of the road. Everything okay?" he asked.

"No. my check engine light was on and then the car stopped. Um, do I know you?" The handsome man smiled.

"I thought you would have remembered me. I'm Jake, Seth's friend. I've known you for like 7 years." I nodded my head. Why is that I always forgot this kid?

"Right, right. You were at his engagement party. Yeah. I remember you," I said, trying not to size him up. I remember from the engagement party that he was hot, but he had some brunette on his arms.

"Yup, and I lived next door to you since Seth and I were in 9th grade."

"I'm so sorry; I don't remember most of Seth's friends. It's not personal," I said.

"So are you okay?" he asked again.

"Actually no. my car just shut off and I have no reception to call anyone. Do you have a cell phone?" I asked my breath thick in the cold weather.

"Yeah but it probably won't work. This part of the high way is a dead zone. I can take a look at your car if you want," he said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that would be great." I said. Jake walked around to my car and lifted up the hood. He fidgeted under the hood and then looked as if he was concentrating hard.

"Yeah, I can't fix your car," he said.

"Why?" Jake proceeded to tell me about the problem with the car and mumbo jumbo I've never heard before. I gave him a blank stare until he was finished and grumbled to myself.

"What am I gonna do? My car's dead. My cellphone isn't working and I'm stuck out here," I whimpered.

"I can take you home," Jake offered. I thought about declining but decided I had no other choice.

"Okay," I mumbled. Jake smiled and led me to his car, opening the passenger door for me. I waited for Jake to start the car and gave him a curious look when it made a weird sound. He glanced at me and turned the keys again.

"I don't know what's wrong with it. It was just working before a few minutes ago," he said. My mouth dropped open.

"You're joking right? I just left my broken down car, just to get into another broken down car," I said.

"I don't understand why it isn't working," Jake said trying the car again. He took the keys out of the ignition.

I chuckled callously to myself. "You don't happen to have any alcohol do you?" I asked sarcastically. Jake gave me a concerned look before reaching behind him and pulling out a small silver flask.

"I was kidding," I said.

"Oh," he said attempting to put the flask behind him. I snatched it out of his hand, wiped the top off and took a swig, allowing the heat from the alcohol to warm my body.

"Well, if we're gonna freeze to death, I might as well relax."

"We aren't gonna freeze. There's still a little heat left over. Someone will see us… eventually," Jake sighed. I handed him the flask and he gulped a little down. I took another swig of the flask and clenched my eyes closed at the burn.

"Eventually?" I scoffed. "We'll be popsicles by then."

"Are you always this cynical?" Jake asked.

"Yes actually," I responded.

Jake took another drink from the flask and handed it back to me. I reached for it, our hands touching briefly. Electricity coursed through my body.

"Sorry," he said. I nodded my head and took a final mouthful of the liquor. I swallowed it hard and peeked at Jake through my veil of hair. His eyes were on me and he was staring intently.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're just…. Really beautiful," he said. A small smile crept across my face.

"Thank you," I mumbled before looking out the window. White covered the window and from the way the car swayed in the wind, the blizzard was just getting worse. I sighed loudly. I turned to face Jake, only to be cut off by the warmest, softest lips on my mouth. I gasped inwardly, feeling my head spin. I gently pushed Jake away.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Shit, Sorry. I just… I- it was stupid. I'm sorry," he said, looking frightened. I didn't want him to apologize. I wanted him to kiss me again but what would I look like having a make out session with my little brother's best friend in the middle of a blizzard we may or may not survive.

_You'd look like a genius_, a small voice in my head chimed. _You might die so why not go for it. YOLO right?_

I grimaced when YOLO came across my mind. I hated people who used it as an excuse to do stupid shit, yet here I was thinking it!

Jake's eyes were glazed over as he looked straight ahead. I tapped his shoulder and he barely looked at me.

"It's okay," I said. "I get it… I'm hot." Jake laughed lightly.

"I'm just kinda fucked up right now. I just found out my girlfriend was cheating on me," Jake said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If it helps, I think she's a total idiot. Who would cheat on you?" I asked.

"Bella would. That's my girlfriend's name. Ex-girlfriend now."

"Bella the bitch," I said. Jake snorted and finally faced me, a grin painted across his face. We smiled at each other for what felt like forever until one of us, probably me, inched closer to the other. Before I knew it, we were inches away from each other to the point where I could feel his warm breath on my nose. I wanted to kiss him. Badly but I just couldn't. I couldn't kiss someone who had _just_ gotten cheated on. He was vulnerable and needy and as he said, he was fucked up. I put my hand on his chest to stop him from edging closer.

"I can't," I said. "You just got out of a serious relationship. And I'm Seth's sister."

Jake nodded his head and pulled away. God his lips looked delicious! I just wanted to taste him. I wanted to feel those lips all over me. I began to breathe heavily as thoughts ran around my head. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What the hell," I said, bringing Jake's face to mine and kissing him roughly. Jake was shocked as I kissed him but recovered quickly, placing his hand on my neck. His tongue poked through my mouth and I welcomed it, tasting him. I climbed over the seat and sat on his lap. This was escalating quickly and I loved it. I bit down on Jake's bottom lip and smiled when he bucked up to me. Blood popped out of his perfect pink lips and I pulled away.

"Shit, I'm sorry," I said. Jake wiped away the small trickle of blood and smiled. I smiled back and grazed my tongue across his bottom lip, tasting the metallic tang of his blood. Jake placed his hands on my hips and made them move slowly against him. I got the hint and grinded into him, feeling hardness against my core. My center tensed up just at the thought of having sex. God, it's been so long. I blindly reached to the side of the car seat and found the lever to recline it. We slowly went down until I was fully on top of him, not breaking away from him at all. I pulled his hat, scarf, and gloves off, while he worked on mine. Clothes continued to peel off until I was in my t-shirt and jeans and Jake was in his jeans only. I paused and drooled over his perfectly sculpted chest. Every peck was perfectly rounded and his six pack was flawless. God, I could just fuck his chest and be happy.

Jake pulled me down to him and kissed me forcefully. His hands roamed under my shirt and cupped my D cup breast. He squeezed it roughly and I jumped. I loved it when Mary- Kate and Ashley got attention. Yes, I named my breasts after the Olsen twins. Don't judge!

In the blink of an eye, my shirt was lifted above my head revealing my Spiderman bra. Jake stopped kissing me and laughed loudly.

I playfully hit him. "It's not funny," I said. "I like Spiderman."

"I do too but, you just took it to the next level," he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me," I said. Jake obliged and finished fondling Mary-Kate. I rolled my hips into him and felt him buck up. My hands moved from the top of his head, to his belt buckle. I fought with it until they came undone. And exposed his boxers. Jake gripped my wrists.

"Wait… Leah. I like you," he said. I nodded my head. I was in no mood to talk.

"Yeah, I like you too," I said, trying to kiss him again. Jake stopped me.

"No, I mean, I _like_ you. Like, past this. I think you're really cool and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me." I squinted my eyes at him.

"Are you serious? You're gonna ask me out while we're both half naked?" I asked.

"Well yeah. I mean. Is that weird. Because we're about to have sex and I'm asking you if you wanna have dinner with me?"

"Yeah, kinda," I mumbled. Jake was ruining the mood.

"But d'you want to?"

"Have sex? Yes I want to have sex."

"No, d'you wanna go out with me. Maybe dinner sometime."

"I tell you what, if we make it out of here alive, I'll consider it," I said. He better take it or leave it, or else I'm gonna have to finish what he started by myself.

"I think I'm okay with that," he said kissing my neck softly. I moaned and ran my fingers through his silky black hair. Back on course, I fiddled with my own jeans, but Jake pushed my hands away and ripped them open, popping the button off. I smiled at his exuberance and let him pull my jeans down, exposing my matching Spiderman panties. Jake snorted but tried to keep his face.

I flashed him my middle finger before pulling him up to me, kissing his lips. God he was good at this. I could just kiss him for hours. But right now, I didn't just want kissing, I wanted sex.

Pure, delicious, sweaty, moaning, sex.

It wasn't that I wasn't enjoying this fore play but I was ready for something else.

"Wait… Leah… hold on," he said pulling away. I groaned loudly.

"What is it now?"

"I don't have a condom."

"I'm on the pill and I mean… youre clean right? Bella Smella didn't give you anything did she?"

"Oh god no… she was a prude. She never let me touch her. I've had kind of a dry spell," he said.

"Dry spell? Like how long?"

"Ummm, 2 years," he said closing his eyes as I gasped. "I know, I know, I'm pitiful."

"No youre not. I… I'm flattered that I can be the oasis to break your dry spell."

"Yeah… a very wet oasis," he said suggestively, trailing his fingers into my panties. I shuddered, feeling how delicate his hands were as they teased me. But I stopped his hand from moving any closer.

"Jake, I don't want your finger, I want your dick," I said, bluntly.

"Right away Madame," he said, moving quickly to lower his boxers and to remove my panties completely.

Before I could speak, I felt the head of his cock enter me and I gasped. Oh yes! He moved further in and I took a deep breath, as he filled me. I didn't even look down to see how big he was, but I could feel it. I could feel him. I moved my hips against him, grinding hard. He moaned, I moaned, we both moaned together. It was euphoric. In and out he pumped. Not too fast, not to slow, he was taking his time, as if he was trying to memorize the feeling of my walls around his dick.

"Agh!" I yelled, not meaning to be so vocal. My hands draped around his neck and the back of the seat lazily and the steering wheel was starting to poke my back but I didn't care. I continued to ride him, enjoying the feeling of an upcoming orgasm. I didn't care what anyone said, but those first few minutes, just before you reach your climax, were the best. You knew what the end result would be but that ball of energy that formed in the pit of your stomach, was an unforgettable feeling.

"Leah!" He said gruffly into my ear. I smiled, loving the way he said my name when he was about to come.

And then it happened. Like a firework on the fourth of July. It was massive, exciting, intoxicating, and I was in pure bliss. We both came at the exact same time and I felt Jake's warm liquid burst inside of me, before trailing down my thigh.

I was breathless, as I locked eyes with Jake. I wiped his forehead of the sweat that covered and thanked god for body heat.

"That was… that was…" he muttered not finding a word to describe it.

"Don't bother. It was what it was. Pure excellence. You, my friend, are quite gifted, even with your dry spell," I said.

"Yeah, well, who would've known. Leah Clearwater was a cowgirl."

I playfully hit him, before climbing over to my side of the car and pulling my panties up. The car smelled of our sex. The musky, warm smell of pleasure. I didn't bother putting anymore clothes on and leaned into my chair. Jake opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud bang at the window. I jumped, realizing now that my highway murderer theory might come true. Jake rolled down the window, and I wondered how old his car really was if you still had to lower the window on your own. I grabbed Jake's jacket and pulled it up to my neck.

Seth smiled when he saw that we were both okay but that smile went away as soon as he realized what Jake and I had just done. Our cheeks were flushed; the warmth of the car, and finally the smell of come and sex hit his nostrils.

"I tried calling you Leah, but no one was answering their phone, so I drove down the highway to check and found your car," he swallowed loudly. "Are you guys okay?"

"My car stopped," Jake said.

"Mine too. That's why I'm… here," I said.

"Okay, well uh…. Why don't you guys get … umm… situated and I'll drive you back into town. The tow truck can get your cars when the storms over." Jake and I both nodded and waited for Seth to walk back to his car before busting out laughing.

"Oh, god, we shouldn't be laughing," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"I know but… did you see his face? He looked like he was about to throw up," Jake laughed.

We both dressed rather quickly and got out of his car. Just as I was about to get into the passenger side of Seth's car, Jake stopped me.

"We made it out alive… so how about that date?"

I smiled at him before pulling him close to me and kissing his cold lips.

"You tell me," I said, opening the car door and getting in.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys... I hope you liked this one-shot. I always right these when I have writers block or when I get bored and dont want to update my story. This was written like forever ago but I just didnt post it for some odd reason. **

**Anyways, please review... it means a lot to know what you thought of the story. Did you like it? Did you hate it? WHich ever :)**

**XOXO**


End file.
